


Stage One

by Zakodia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mutual Pining, Science Boyfriends, Space Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Hermann tugged at his collar as he looked around. He wasn’t used to this damned Florida heat and the sweat was running down his neck, he refused to give up his formal attire for the loose shirt and tie so popular with everyone else. He had managed to lock himself out and needed to get back to work...
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 23
Collections: Somewhere in Time Zine





	Stage One

Hermann tugged at his collar as he looked around. He wasn’t used to this damned Florida heat and the sweat was running down his neck, he refused to give up his formal attire for the loose shirt and tie so popular with everyone else. He had managed to lock himself out and needed to get back to work. He looked down the hallway, and spotted a man near the end. 

  


“Excuse me” Hermann called out to the figure, “Can you help me get back into my office?” He heard the figure laugh before turning around. It was not the janitor after all, just another lonely employee wandering the halls like Hermann. The figure approached Hermann anyways. “I’m sorry, I thought you were the janitor, don’t bother” Hermann said.The man was close enough to give Hermann a mischievous grin. He surveyed the man, he was wearing thick black glasses, a white shirt rolled up to his elbows and a tie that was barely hanging on, ecentric for sure. 

  


“Doesn’t mean I can’t help” he replied. He pulled several things from his pocket including his own set of keys, a paperclip, a screwdriver and a crumpled piece of paper. 

  


“Do you mind if I break into your office?” the stranger asked 

  


“As long as the damage is repairable it seems like my only option”

  


“No damage, I promise,” the man said while saluting before kneeling in front of Hermman’s door. 

  


Several minutes of fiddling with the paperclip, the keys and the screwdriver later, Hermann heard the door pop open. 

  


“Ah got it, haven’t had to do that in a while! I mean except on my own door, like everyday” 

  


“And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

  


The stranger stuck out his hand “Newton Geiszler but call me Newt, I’m working in human resources”

  


“Human Resources?”

  


Newt laughed, “I mean to say I work with the astronauts, you know human resources, its a joke man”

  


“Oh, oh yes of course” Hermann replied, he was so caught up day to day with designing the rockets, he tried to forget that people would be piloting, and hopefully not destroying them. 

  


“Well Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, Aeronautics” he said shaking Newt’s hand. 

  


“You work late often?” Newt asked 

  


“Yes, I find I get more work done, with less people around”

  


“Ah well if you ever need your office broken into again you know who to call, because I’m usually here too” Newt said with a wink 

  


Hermann nodded. 

“Well see you around” Newt waved as he retreated down the hallway.

  


Hermann managed a weak wave back, he wished he had more to say, Newt was certainly an interesting person, one he wished to see again. 

  


He got his chance a few days later when he saw Newt deep in thought in the cafeteria. His hair was a mess and it looked like he had gone through several pencils already. Hermann saw a chance to pay Newt back for his earlier rescue as he was staring at a page full of numbers. Newt looked up, startled, as Hermann pulled the chair back and it screeched across the floor. He sighed when he saw it was Hermann. 

  


“May I be of some assistance?” Hermann asked

  


“Better than me, probably, I’ve done this calculation so many times, and every time it just comes out” he paused “Lets just say its not pretty”

  


Hermann barely heard the last sentence, he was already absorbed in figuring out the problem.

  


“ What is this for exactly?” Hermann asked offhandedly 

  


“Oh, to see if people are going to get torn apart in orbit or not”

  


Hermann scoffed.

“What’s so funny?” Newt asked 

  


“People in space Newton, really? You think it is not absolutely impossible?”

  
“The Russians have sent a dog already and they’re working on a person too!”   
  


“And where is the dog now Newton? Here is your corrected calculation, I hope it will be of some use to you” Hermann replied as he grabbed his cane, and walked away shaking his head, people in space, what a ridiculous idea. 

  


The next day Hermann barely had time to protest before Newt had sat himself down across from Hermann’s lunch. 

  


“So why are you here Herms, if you don’t think people can go to space? I don’t want to break it to you but that’s kind of the point of the whole mission” 

  


“Rockets” Hermann replied fiercely, “I would never turn down the opportunity to be on the leading edge of technology to create the most powerful rockets; not for war, but for science.” 

  


“And to leave Germany?”

  


“How did you know that?

  


“I mean everyone does call you Hermann the German,, I only assumed” 

  


“Well, your assumption would be correct.” Hermann replied, looking down at his papers.

  


“Anyways, can I interest you in a drink after work? There’s this great tiki bar not too far from here that’s just….”

  


“Absolutely not” Hermann interrupted

  


“Awww come on man, you’ve gotta let loose a little ya know”

  


“There is work to be done Newton, the launch is not very far away now” Hermann replied grabbing his cane and standing up slowly, “Good day Newton” 

  


Hermann did not see Newt until the end of the week, it occurred to him that perhaps he had been too harsh to him. But the launch was looming closer and there was much to be done. There was nothing to celebrate….yet. 

  


Hermann didn’t even need to look up to know Newt was standing in front of him. The man radiated nervous energy at all times. Especially now.

  


“Newton”

  


“Hermann, I...I.. need some help again, with another problem, it's really important” 

  


“Did you not take math at MIT Newton?” he said slowly, meeting Newt’s eyes

  


Newt stammered, “They hired me to be a biologist, not a physicist or an engineer, I didn’t think I’d be doing math problems”

  


“Sit” Hermann replied holding out his hand for Newt’s papers

  


Newt handed them over and took a seat, drumming his fingers while Hermann finished the problem, it did not take long before Hermann had finished with a flourish.

  


“At least that one was easy, next time bring me something harder Newton, please”

  


Newt laughed nervously, “So about that drink….I wasn’t trying to embarass you, I just thought, we were, you know….on the same page” he made a strange hand motion in the space between them 

  


“You were correct in your assumptions, but not in your timing” Hermann sighed, Newt looked crestfallen “At the moment there is no time for celebration, but perhaps in the future” A small smile reached Newt’s face, the smile of hope. “In the meantime, I do hope you bring me more difficult problems to solve” 

  


Newt hopped up excitedly, “Can do! See you around Herms!” he called behind him

  


Hermann rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a smile at the nickname, but deep down he thought it was nice, he was actually making a friend. 

  


Over the next few days Hermann started looking forward to going to the cafeteria, he would scan the room for Newt before taking a seat. It seemed Newt felt the same, and had taken Hermann’s suggestion of harder problems seriously. Hermann suspected the problems Newt brought him were no longer related to his work but were his colleagues. Not that Hermann minded, he loved a good challenge. And the conversations were interesting too, Newt had not lied about his MIT background and had an opinion on everything under the sun.

  


Recently he had been wavering on Newt’s invitation. It was tempting to take him up on a drink, but Hermann had a strict rule of business before pleasure, and no one had been interesting enough to convince Hermann otherwise, until now. 

  
  


It was finally the day of the launch, Hermann had barely slept at all, there was nothing else he could do but he was still nervous all the same, he suspected everyone was. He was in the cafeteria making his tea when Newt breezed by him, also looking like he had not slept a wink. 

  


“Hey Herms! See you at the launch?”

  


“I don’t want to look at it, but I will be there”

  


“I’ll save you a seat” Newt winked at Hermann before rushing off again papers flying from his hands. 

  


Hermann approached the observation area and saw Newt gesturing towards him, he had indeed saved Hermann a seat right up front, and Hermann appreciated it was on the edge so Hermann could stretch his legs. 

  


Hermann was nervous for the launch but not nearly as bad as Newt whom Hermann was convinced was going to collapse out of his seat at any moment. Or throw up, he was as pale as a ghost. The launch went off without a hitch and amidst the cheers and hugs, Hermann felt a warm albeit sweaty hand slide into his and interlock their fingers. 

  


“How about that drink, now?” he heard Newt whisper in his ear giddy from all the excitement. He turned to see Newt looking expectantly at him, his face flushed. He leaned down to kiss him on the lips, like he had been planning to for the last week. He had almost thought about this kiss more than the launch. 

  


“That would be delightful” he whispered back, rendering Newt speechless. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. 

“That tiki bar sounded nice” Hermann suggested helpfully

  


Newt squeezed his hand, “yeah that….that sounds great Hermann” he finally squeaked out “I didn’t think you had it in you Herms I’m gonna be honest”

  


Hermann managed a sly smile, “There are many things you may learn about me, if only you stop talking long enough to listen” 

  


Newt barked out a laugh, “Well why don’t I start now? I can’t talk if my lips are busy” he replied as he kissed Hermann back long and slow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Newmann Historical AU Zine, I had a great time on this project and hope everyone enjoys the finished product! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you want to see more of my work you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
